monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Zenith
NOTICE: The content of this page is currently being rewritten, and will be subject to multiple updates in the near future. Until that point, most outdated information regarding the subject of this page will be crossed out until said updates are complete. Thank you and stay tuned! :-) Zenith is the son of an alien couple from an unnamed species. He currently attends Cosmos High, located in outer space. ''His art and design were adopted by Airbenderfreak from Chizeropaon DeviantArt. '' Character Personality The first thing one might notice about Zenith is that he appears to be rather shy. Reserved at times, most often others assume he can’t handle social interaction. However, in reality, he’s actually very laid back and truly approachable. What most people assume to be introvertness is actually an inherit casualness. He’s not the type to do something solely for the thrill of it, and only really does what’s expected of him or what he really should do. Also friendly and accepting, he’s not easily offended; you can pretty much say or call him anything, and he’ll treat you however or call you whatever you want, he’s not picky. It really does take a lot to get to him. Contrary to his easygoing and passive mindset, Zenith is very, very intelligent and cunning. A problem solver, he can deal with most issues that come his way, and his education and studies have never troubled him. He has good grades, and doesn’t need to try for them that often, nor does he intentionally strive for academic excellence, it sorta just happens. Again, not something he enjoys, but something he can just do. He recognizes he has a gift and is grateful for it to some extent, and is more often than not willing to help others with it, but they’ll likely have to come to him first. Despite his talents, Zenith is a humble person. He never brags, even unintentionally, but is the type to judge those who do. Silently, of course. Not one for receiving complements, being praised is one of the few things he can’t really handle, and not something he can easily stay away from. Innocent, Zenith is also very innocent. Not in the sense that he can do no wrong, but more so that he isn’t very experienced with breaking rules, likely because he’s never had the need or urge to do so. For the most part, he’s fine if other people do it, he’s not a snitch, but it’s not something he’ll partake in. But he’s trusting as well, to the point where it can morph into a form of naivete. For what he gains in above-average intelligence, he loses in street-smarts. But as he’s never in a position where it would negatively affect him, so it, like many things, isn’t much of an issue for this alien. Overall, Zenith is simply, well, simple, and relaxed. Take him or leave him, chances are he won’t take it personally. Appearance TBA Hobbies Tutoring TBA Classic Monster Zenith is the son of the Aliens, which is a classic and vague term used to discern anything of foreign descent, this time intergalactic. He is based off a specific interpretation of them. WIP Relationships Family Technically speaking, Zenith is an alien no matter what planet he’s on, as neither he nor his parents belong to a specific planet. Rather, they reside in a cluster of spaceships that orbit around the same celestial body. It is, essentially, the outer space-equivalent of a trailer park. None of this really bothers them, and he gets along with his parents most of the time. They support him, but at the same time are rather hesitant to allow him to travel to other planets and attend other schools, which he has expressed interest for in the past, making them slightly overprotective. Still, Zenith can’t recall a single time in recent history where they’ve had an argument, so there’s that. Friends TBA Romance He gay. Pet Quasar is the family pet, but he's definitely most bonded with Zenith. A small winged creature of an unknown origin, he was found clinging to the top of the family spacecraft, where they promptly took him in and adopted him. He can survive, fly, and breathe in the vacuum of space, and because of this he often has to be leashed to the spacecraft, but Zenith will often release him so they can spend some time together. Category:Males Category:Cosmos High Category:Original Characters Category:Alien